The Brightest Star
by Caity Greenleaf
Summary: Pippin's new love life tests his sanity as a former fiance can't be shaken very easily, and he's stuck in the middle b/w her and the one he truly loves (Send in those reviews! Convince me to take a break from studying for midterms and write more!)
1. Finding Earendil

The Brightest Star --- Caity Greenleaf 1/29/03  
  


A cool midnight wind rushed through the valley grass in Tookland. As the last gray cloud in the night sky crawled past the moon, a blue, silvery light bathed the grass, revealing a solitary hobbit sitting on a hill overlooking the village below. At the bottom of the hill, another figure slowly walked up toward the lonely one at the top. The ethereal light was all that could tame the vibrant red of Azaelia's hair, giving her a curly crown of dark shiny tresses. The rustle of the breeze in the grass concealed the sound of her bare footsteps, and nature gave her friend no hint at her approach. As she walked closer, she noticed the fidgety tics of his neck and shoulders as his mind racked itself with worries.  
Why are you pretending to watch the stars? she said suddenly.  
Pippin jumped a little at the surprise of her voice, and he looked up at her with mild shock, but he was silent.  
You look as if you've never seen a lass before, Azaelia said with a questioning smile, And we both know better than that.  
Pippin relaxed at her knowing tone and fell back into his slumped posture, sitting with his legs laid straight in front of him on the ground. He had seen plenty of girls in the past few months, more often than not trying much harder to defend their honor than the girls were themselves. His renown in the Shire had every young thing throwing herself at his feet and although he did not think it possible, it was becoming tiresome to have bachelorettes fall at a dead faint in his path.  
With a sigh, Azaelia sat down next to him, plucking at the grass between them. She knew all he wanted was to be away from females that night, but she was afraid his sitting alone in the dim moonlight would have people talking about his going nuts. Pippin never minded her friendliness. Azaelia was one of the few girls he knew from childhood that did not turn into a mound of goo in his presence. He found it refreshing to talk with a girl that would not swoon over his every utterance.  
Too many lasses these days, he said as an afterthought, his head hanging down. But as melancholy was a rare state for him, he returned to his usual cheerful self a second later. I wasn't _pretending_, he said exuberantly, I was watching Earendil flicker just before you got here. His arm extended and with his hand he pointed at a bright dot just above the horizon. He nodded confidently at her and sighed at the beauty of his sighting.  
Without a word or a funny expression, Azaelia grabbed his hand and pointed straight above them. It's up there, Pip, she whispered, as if not to let the rest of the world know his ignorance of the stars.   
His eyes slowly made their way up to his finger tip and he laughed. Well, whaddya know? It's moved since a moment ago!  
Azaelia smiled and shook her head. You're one Took who doesn't fool me.   
I could never fool anyone even if I tried, Pippin said, But somehow fate fooled Daisy into wanting to marry me, he said, his tone implying regret.  
Confused about the disquieted look in his eyes, Azaelia asked, For what reason could you be unhappy about that? Daisy's just about one of the sweetest hobbits around.   
Pippin breathed deeply and threw a small pebble down the hill. That she is, and very respectable and cheery maiden, yes, but... I'm sure she doesn't really love me.  
What makes you say that?  
The way she proposed to _me. _Yes, _she _ proposed to _me, _ whether you believe it or not, Pippin explained quickly, not quite believing it himself. Right at the bottom of this very hill. We chased each other all over the fields and finally just fell down on the grass and she turned to me all hurried-like and said we _have_ to get married right now or else she'll just move to Bree with her folks forever.  
Azaelia gave him a strange look. That's sort of an odd way to prove how little she loves you, Pip.  
Pippin shook his head, waving his hands at her misunderstanding. Right after _that,_ he continued, Merry came walking by smoking his pipe to say hullo and the look in her eyes when he smiled at us... she looked as if she proposed too quickly... to the wrong lad.  
Azaelia was taken back. You mean she loves _Merry_ now? But she's been on top of the world for the past week, all a flutter about finding a wonderful Hobbit to marry.  
It's just a show, he replied dimissively. She _did _ love me, but now she doesn't. At this, Pippin turned his gaze from the twilit village and looked Azaelia in the eyes to make his point. I may not be the sharpest Hobbit in all the Shire, but I know she'd be happier with Merry. And I kinda wish she'd quit pretending and go off and be with him. I'd feel better to see her content and it would do my heart good to see Merry with a nice lass.  
She's a wonderful girl, but she just doesn't seem to understand that she can change her mind if the thought fancies her, he said, sighing.  
Deep down, though she usually managed to resist the pitifulness of this Took, Azaelia could not stand seeing him so upset by something that could be easily fixed. She always resented that one weakness on Pippin's part, and she meant to help it if possible. Azaelia tilted her head and touched his shoulder to catch his eye again. Why haven't you said as much to her? she asked, concern in her voice.   
Pippin turned to her, the shame in his face weighing his gaze down to the ground. I don't wish to make her look as foolish as I am, he said sorrowfully. People will talk for years if they know about this, and she just doesn't deserve it.  
Azaelia thought hard about his situation, suddenly wanting nothing more than to alleviate the burden on his heart. She stared at him as he fiddled with blades of grass, tying them in knots just as her feelings for him did the same. In all the years she knew him as a friend, she learned that his spirit was the only thing one could never dampen, and to see it finally depressed into heavy sorrow awakened a desire for him the likes of which she never entertained before. His rowdiness often turned her off to his boyish charms, and in her eyes, he never appeared to have an ounce of responsibility that she admired so much in a lad.   
His journey with the Fellowship may not have changed his often times carefree spirit, but inside, he had grown up in more ways than tallness.   
she said a little shakily, hoping the moonlight would stifle the blush in her cheeks, If you talk to her in secret and discuss things through, then she will go along with a plan to make it look like you were the one at fault. She waited for him to twitch at that suggestion, and when he made no protest, she loved him even more. If you announce to people that you changed your mind and she pretended to be utterly distraught, then Merry would stand up and try to comfort her... and eventually, he'll fall in love with her.  
Pippin lifted his head and stared at her with amazement, and then admiration for her smarts.   
She smiled thoughtfully. Sacrifice a little of your pride to preserve her honor... You and Daisy may be the only ones who will appreciate your gesture, but-  
And you too, Lia, he said, tickling her with the nickname he gave her when they were children, You'll know the secret too. Maybe you'll not hate me so much as you used to.  
Azaelia laughed softly. I never hated you, Pippin, she said matter-of-factly, I just hated being picked on for my ridiculous hair... but that's in the past. Things are different now.  
I only picked on you because I liked touching your hair, he admitted, I always thought it was pretty.   
Thank you, Pip, she said, You're sweet.  
Pippin grinned at his fortune to have such a friend as Azaelia. Well, you're just about the cleverest lass I've ever been graced with. You've solved my problem in less than a wink. With that, he held her hand and kissed it gratefully. You're the best star I've seen all night.   
Blushing again and hoping he did not notice, Azaelia shook her head and smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. You would have figured something out whether I were here or not. Time would have led it out of you eventually.  
Not for a million years, Pippin said quickly, suddenly determined to make her feel special, And certainly not as gracefully would my answer have come.  
Azaelia's eyes grew brighter as he looked into them and she quickly looked away, not ready to betray her newfound love for him. It certainly is getting chilly out here-  
Here, take this, Pippin interrupted, whipping his scarf off his neck.  
No, that's okay, I best be headed inside now, because I'm getting very sleepy, she rambled as she stood up hastily and brushed the grass from her skirt. Good luck with Daisy tomorrow, Pip, she said as she started down the hill, walking more quickly with every step.  
Pippin still sat on the hill, wondering at her behavior until he looked up at the sky and realized something.  
she heard Pippin call. Lia, wait! Lia!  
She stopped and looked over her shoulder as Pippin stood up and stared at her. He scratched his head comically and waved his hand at the sky. Where's Earendil again? I lost track of it... It moves around so fast.  
She sighed, somewhat annoyed at his cluelessness, but she swallowed it an marched back to his side.   
Is it there? he asked, pointing.  
That's the moon, she said.  
How about there?   
  
Right there then?  
  
Oh I know! It's right over there!  
No, no, Pippin! she said, grabbing his hand and pointing his finger straight up above them again, almost jerking his arm out of its socket. Her head rested on his shoulder as she nearly yelled into his ear, It's over your silly head-  
He cut her off with a kiss on her cheek.   
She slowly dropped his arm, pulling away a little as she stared at him in shock.  
You look as if you've never been kissed before, Pippin said softly, pulling her back by her hand.  
Azaelia's jaw dropped a little as she reached up to touch where he kissed her.   
Pippin read this silence with disappointment and he chided himself for kissing her. You don't hate me, but you don't love me either, he said gently, as if not to harm his own ears. I guess I'll always be a foolish-'  
She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, giving in completely to her love. Pippin dropped his scarf and kissed her back with surprise, but more with relish, and it felt very much like flying... something he never felt with Daisy. His heart fluttered alongside hers for a long time before she broke the kiss to speak.  
I don't hate you or love you, Pippin, she breathed, playing with his hair, I adore you.  
Pippin smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly. He picked up his scarf and placed it around her neck to keep her warm. They kissed again and fell to the grass, laying under the stars in each other's arms for hours... because Pippin could never seem to find Earendil. The beautiful Hobbit in his embrace was too bright for him to stare at anything dimmer for very long.  



	2. Racing the Wind

Brightest Star Ch. 2  
  
  


Pippin ran to the top of his hill just as the noon-day sun reached its peak in the sky overhead. He reced the wind for a chance to behold his Hobbit-flower Azaelia as she walked the dirt path on the other side. He reached the crest of the gloriously green grass and smiled as the fair breeze stopped before his back, as if it only followed his whims.   
  
Staring far, his eyes sought Azaelia's face under the white bonnet she wore, and his smile beamed when he witnessed her laugh at some unheard joke her sister told as she walked alongside with her flower basket. Azaelia's mother, Lily, was not too far ahead of them, leading their milk cow to the lush Tookland common. She looked over her shoulder often, checking up on her overly playful daughters as they casually picked flowers from the edge of the path together.  
  
His face squirmed as Pippin attempted to extract a plan of attack from his mischievous mind. It would be difficult to sneak up and have a private moment with his love without alerting Azaelia's sister or mother to his presence... something he wanted to keep secret for the time being, if only for the romantic mystery.  
  
Just as he was going to sneak down the hill and hide in some bushes to get closer to them, the cow had wandered off the path a little ways, having found a patch of alfalfa to munch on. Lily and her younger daughter were then quickly and conveniently occupied with leading the old heifer back on the little road, leaving Azaelia to pick flowers on her own for a bit.   
  
The breeze then picked up on its own, daring Pippin to beat it to her, and in a frenzy he sprinted down the hill toward her, wanting only himself to have the pleasure of embracing his favorite Hobbit.   
  
As he lost altitude, his big feet sped up to a frantic pace to keep him from rolling head over heels to meet his love. He came right up to the path and he tried to slow down, but a tree root came out of nowhere...  
  
Azaelia softly sang a song to herself while she arranged her flowers neatly in the basket she carried. She set it down and bent to grab a pair of yellow mums. She sniffed them lovingly and picked some more just as she heard a loud _whoosh!_ fly past her.   
  
Startled by this sudden pick-up in wind speed, she whipped her head toward the sound and noticed the tall grass next to her rustle on its own. Her green eyes widened at the sight, and she was a second from running away before a shock of curly hair appeared at the top of the grass, making its way toward her until the Hobbit it belonged to revealed himself at last.  
  
Her eyes only widened even more. she yelled, then quickly stifling her voice, Are you hurt? What happened?  
  
Pippin's smile was even more adorable in the daylight. I saw you- I was at the top- I tried not to- he gasped, still catching his breath.  
  
Pippin, not so loud! she hissed, glancing over her shoulder at her mother still fighting with the cow. She grabbed him and covered his mouth, ducking back into the grass he crashed into. She fell right on top of him, but he did not seem to mind the discomfort.   
  
Oh, a feisty lass you are! he said, pulling her hand off his face, I had no idea I'd be this lucky-  
  
she said, covering his mouth again, My mum can't know about us!  
  
Why not? he whispered.  
  
Because she's _conservative, _Pip, like most Hobbits are, she said, her eyes still wide with concern, She'll think me a homewrecker if she sees me canoodling with you.  
  
Pippin sat up and watched Azaelia peek out of the grass nervously. He tugged at her dress to get her attention.  
  
You honestly think last night was just canoodling? he asked, innocently disappointed in her definition.  
  
She looked back to him with confusion.   
  
I thought I did a lot better than that. It was some serious petting, some of my best to be honest-  
  
Whatever, Pip, she quipped before inspecting the path outside their nest.   
  
Pippin grinned lustily at his new discovery. Wow, you must really like it rough, Azaelia. There's going to be a lot of broken hearts out there soon, I'm sure-  
  
She turned and pinched his face between her thumb and finger, instantly pulling his blabber-mouth to her lips, kissing him for as long as she judged was necessary to sweep him off his feet... and shut him up for longer than a five seconds.  
  
You're in for a ride, Peregrin Took, she said with a wink, Now why don't you make yourself useful and tell Daisy the good news. Mum is bound to find out I'm gone any second now.  
  
  
  
Don't tell me you've forgotten about her already! I don't wish to wait much longer to be with you Pippin-  
  
Don't worry, don't worry, he laughed, slinging his scarf around her neck and pulling her close to his face. Seeing her fair face rimmed with such autumn-red curls reminded him of why he should be so hasty in informing Daisy of the new arrangement. Tis the first thing on my list today, Lia.  
  
Azaelia smiled and kissed him again, but she jumped at the sound of her mother calling her name. She slipped off his scarf and handed it back to him.   
  
Got to go now, yes, Pippin whispered with a warm smile, I'll come by later. After I've talked with Daisy.  
  
she said with one last kiss on his cheek, Buh-bye, Pip. And with that sign of parting she hopped out of grass and back on the path, picking up her basket and skipping toward her sister.  
  
Where's that girl gone to Basil? Lily asked her daughter, only to get her answer a few seconds later. Where've you been, young one?  
  
Looking for more flowers in the grass, Azaelia replied.  
  
Doesn't look like you've had much luck, Lily said, pointing at Azaelia's empty basket.   
  
Azaelia nearly gasped at the realization. Oh I- I didn't much care for the ones I found so I- got rid of them all. Yes, I- I only want the very best ones from the other hill.  
  
Lily gave her a stern look of wonderment. Hmmph. Whatever blows your skirt up, dear, she said cheekily as she began walking down the lane again, Basil still in tow.  
  
Azaelia took a deep breath and followed them. She glanced behind her to see Pippin standing pole-stiff in the middle of the path, cheerily grinning at her. A moment later, he took his hands out from behind him to reveal an oversized bouquet of wildflowers. He sniffed them and winked before he turned around and walked the other way.   
  
You're too much, Pippin, she whispered, shaking her head with a smile.  
  
As Pippin made his way out of earshot, he smirked and said, Saves me a trip to Sam's garden.


	3. A Terrible Actress

Brightest Star Ch. 3  
  
  


Daisy, I have come to the realization that, despite your obvious and understandable affection for me, your love lies elsewhere... in the heart of my best friend, Pippin recited as he tried his best to remain serious. He shifted his weight and held out the flowers, saying, Although I enjoyed your company and the prospect of being your husband, please take these as a symbol of my- Oh bugger! he said as he pricked himself on the stem of a wild rose and dropped the whole bundle of flowers on his feet, sucking desperately at his hand. Bless me! he yelled, Where'd Lia get the courage to pick these darn things without gloves?  
  
Pippin took his finger from his mouth and inspected it thouroughly, finding the prick had stopped bleeding, but the sting remained. He gingerly tried to gather up the flowers in one hand and attempted his speech once again, his words interspersed with the occasional licking of his wound.  
  
Please accept these... as a token of... my gratitude... he said, watching the little buds and stems fall to the ground one by one, ...for being such a good sport... about ... all this... No no, that's not right either. Pippin cringed at his ineptness, picked up all the flowers and started walking down the path again, still rehearsing his proposition.  
  
The rose prick certainly took the spring out of his step, but as the path wound toward the center of the village where Dasiy Barrelcracker's family dug its Hobbit-hole many generations ago, a good deal of his nervousness evaporated. He slowed his walk to a dead stop when he noticed a very serendipitous exchange taking place.   
  
Daisy, his no longer confused fiance, was giggling and flirting with Merry as he stood leaning on the wood fence between them. After a few minutes, Pippin could not help a smile as he watched Merry leave, happily walking away down the lane in the other direction. Maybe he did not have to work so hard after all. Pippin managed to conceal his amusement as he walked up to the gate, flowers in hand.  
  
Hullo, Daisy-love! Pippin said happily, Tis a _fantastic_ morning isn't it? He pretended his exuberance was a result of the lovely day when he saw the look on Daisy's face as he stepped inside her garden.  
  
Daisy squeaked, Angel dear! Um... S' Marvelous morning indeed! She quickly glanced at the edge of her yard, hoping Merry had gone. Are those for me, Honey? Oh you're too kind! Why don't you come inside and have a sit? she added as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. After putting the flowers in a ceramic vase, she dragged Pippin into the kitchen and made him sit down.   
  
Suddenly reaching over the table and squeezing his hands between hers she looked him in the eye and said, Pip, I can't go on any longer like this.  
  
What do you mean? he asked, acting clueless, Anything wrong, love?  
  
Shiny, fake tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away. I've fallen in love with someone else.  
  
Pippin strained to supress his giggles at her behavior, and deep down, he wanted to tell her the needlessness of her little act, but he was enjoying it all too much to say a word. He just sat there and stared blankly, his bottom lip quivering.  
  
She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. Oh, my poor, darling Pippin, she said dramatically, I'm so sorry about all this. What with the way I've been carrying on for the last few weeks, you couldn't have ever imagined it would end this way.  
  
But you wanted to marry me so badly, Daisy... Pippin said, mustering a sniffle, Did I wrong you somehow?  
  
Daisy walked around the table and stood behind Pippin in his chair, massaging his shoulders soothingly. Oh no of course not, dear, this wasn't your fault. I am completely to blame as I now realize I was too hasty in choosing which hero I loved best.   
  
What on Middle Earth do you mean? Pippin said, turning in his seat so she could see his pseudo-confusion.   
  
Leaning in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, Daisy whispered, Tis Merry I love, hon.  
  
he squealed, blinking his eyes rapidly, My best friend, Merry?  
  
Daisy tilted her head, looking down at him with utter pity. Oh dear Pippin, you poor thing. Please don't think me heartless. Never think I hadn't loved you all this time. Certainly, I loved you in the beginning, and I still love you as a friend should. As she said this she clasped his head to her chest. Pippin struggled to breathe as he realized for the first time how supple a bosom she had under that dress.  
  
Oh I simply must make this up to you somehow, Pippin, my poor baby, she said, holding his head between her hands and staring into his startled face. She could not believe how well he was taking all this news. He was such a strong and forgiving Hobbit. Tell me what I can do for you, Pip, anything at all.  
  
Pippin wrinkled his brow in wonderment and was grateful that all his laughter built up inside and came out in tears. His eyes scanned the room and noticed all the lovely fresh vegetables and meats and cheeses laying around.   
  
Yes, anything! she practically yelled.  
  
Licking his lips and choking back a sob, Pippin said, I'll sure miss your cooking, love... Do you mind-  
  
Oh you sweet little Hobbit! she said with a big smile, Always hungry, always considerate! Do I mind? I could marry you!  
  
_Good luck trying that one on me again,_ Pippin thought, smiling feebly as she began to cook up a storm.


	4. The Hobbit Who Hated Food

Brightest Star Ch. 4 The Hobbit That Hated Food  
  
  


All he saw was a big fluffy apple pie float across the azure sky, followed by a loaf of steamy bread and a mug of ale soon after, all marching past his eyes in an overwhelming parade of victuals. He was more than relieved to see the bowls of soup and plates of meats move out of his range of vision, and he made sure not to move an inch, hoping to keep them in obscurity.  
  
Pippin laid like that on the Tookland commons for a long time, not even lending notice to the cows that would occasionally plod past him in their own feast of sorts. The second he reminded himself of what the bovines were doing, he shut his eyes and tried to drive the thought out of his mind. Opening them up again, another heavenly sighting glazed over his view of the sky, and the muscles in his smile were the only ones that had moved in his entire body.  
  
What have we got here? asked the vision haloed in autumn red.  
  
Pippin smiled even more at the sound of her voice. I must be hallucinating, he said, sighing pleasantly, I'm seeing angels now.  
  
The cows must be eating something rather strange to be making leavings like this, Azaelia added, toeing Pippin's shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at him with wonderment. What's been eating you?  
  
Please, noooo, he groaned, his face contorting in disgust, actually steering clear of any talk about eating, so he changed the subject. I talked to Daisy.  
  
Azaelia's face lit up at that, and she kneeled down next to his prone body and picked up his hand. So what happened? she asked with excitement, shaking his hand a little too much for his comfort.  
  
Ohhhh well... She beat me, Pippin claimed, rolling his head sideways on the grass to see Azaelia better.   
  
She beat you?! she yelped incredulously, a look of loathing in her eyes, How badly? Are you okay? What did she do to you?   
  
Pippin was taken back by her sudden repugnant tone. Azaelia was definitely not one of those lasses you could mess with. She threw food at me, he admitted gingerly, Lots and lots... of food.  
  
Oh, that's terrible! How could she do that to you? Azaelia said, stroking Pippin's limp arm. Are you alright?  
  
Yeah I guess I'll be fit again soon enough, Pippin said, nodding, Don't you worry, my love.  
  
With her worries finally alleviated, Azaelia allowed herself to fall into an overly-dramatic girlish swoon. My brave Hobbit hero! she excalimed, holding her arms out, her eyes closed and her lips puckered, awaiting Pippin to sit up and kiss her.  
  
Um, dearest, you better come down here and do that, Pippin said, wincing at the thought of moving yet.   
  
She opened her eyes and gave him an odd look, but leaned down and hugged his neck and laid a dozen little pecks on his cheeks before placing a warm and eternally soft kiss on his lips. She cradled his head and watched him smile with the most romantic look in his eyes. Her soft fingers played with his brown curls that shone gold in the sunlight, her gaze drank up every minute detail of his face... until a loud grumbling noise broke their silence.  
  
Pippin cringed a little at his stomach's protests as Azaelia quickly glanced around them in search of the source of the sound, but her sharp mind deduced a possible explanation, and her questioning glare quickly landed back on Pippin.   
  
What exactly... did you do with all that food Daisy at you? Azaelia asked.  
  
Opening his jaw to answer, a modest burp floated out of his throat. Pippin, unusually apt to retain his gentleman's composure, said Excuse me, and covered his mouth.   
  
Oh Pip, she sighed, shaking her head with a smile, Silly little Peregrin Took. At least I know how to beat' you down, now... for future reference. With that, she laid down on the grass beside him and held his hand to her heart. Her fingers played over the side of his face, caressing his cheeks as her nose nuzzled his. She laughed at his blushing grin and asked, So what did Daisy whip up for you? Anything I should make someday?  
  
Perhaps, yes. Under one condition, he whispered, touching her neck lovingly, wishing he could move so he could kiss her there.  
  
she breathed.  
  
Pippin kissed her nose. Don't sneak any lembas in it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Time Capsule

The Brightest Star Ch. 5 Time Capsule  
  


Author's Note: The song quoted here is a translation of Viva la Vida from the awesome movie _Frida, _ by Elliot Goldenthal and Hernan Bravo Varela_  
_

  


  
More than lavender floated on the air... something sweeter and far more enchanting. As the sun was embraced by the valleys of the hills, throwing its passionate red hues over the grass, the moon poured its silvery blue paint across the sky, blanketing everything in a purplish glow. As she sat beneath the old oak tree at the top of the Featherdown's home, Azaelia began picking little white daisies that sprouted up around the edges of her skirts. Their tired petals just started to fold up for the night, and she idly wove them together in her lap.  
  
As Pippin silently walked up the side of the hill that made up her family's Hobbit-hole, he found himself too mesmerized by Azaelia's gentle singing to interrupt her right away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood still for a moment, breathing the song-tinged wind.  
  
_Long live the life that left us yesterday  
Long live the shadows of my voices crying from afar...  
  
_... Despite the sadness of the song she so often found herself humming in the past, Azaelia could not help singing it still, although its sentiments no longer applied to her fear of hopelessness for the Shire before the four heroes returned.   
  
Many an occasion one could find her sitting under the family tree, plucking the grass or wild blooms in anxiety or nervousness, feeling the comfort and value of things that lasted beyond time. As a child, she understood the tree to be very old, ancient, and timeless perhaps, as it never seemed to change. For hundreds of years, young Hobbit lads and lasses played around its roots, climbed and crawled on its branches, slept thousands of carefree naps in the shade of its leaves.  
  
_Happiness... What does it matter now?  
When I only sing to the light of your shadow?  
_  
So many summers and winters spent being chased up and down that hill by a naive little Took that chased her for a chance to touch the hair he secretly coveted. Azaelia remembered a lot, especially since that particular Took revealed himself to be more than the trouble maker of his childhood. Some things were not as constant as the old oak, but were better for their changes.  
  
She found her hopes lying in the heart of Pippin's newfound love. Judged by his courtship behaviors over the past months, she knew his affections could be fleeting. But after considering the disillusionment of Daisy's proposal, Azaelia realized the blow Pippin had taken in the name of marriage and love, and it was clear he was wiser because of it. She was correct in assuming Pippin would no longer take deeper emotions and connections for granted, especially not the well-established one of their friendship that finally cemented.  
  
Azaelia wove her flowers, and realizing not all of her song was irrelevant, a smile crept upon her lips as she sang._  
_  
_Long live the dreams that never awoke, my love..._  
  
... Pippin watched as her hands came up and placed a circle of daisies upon her head, just as she did when they were but children. Her hair was darkened black under the moonlight, and the florescent white petals popped out in contrast. The faint scent of those plucked daisy stems reached him and he knew this was real.  
  
Azaelia slowly turned her head and met his gaze, and they smiled in unison.  
  
Spying on me, Pip? Azaelia said softly, grinning. I hate to blast your hopes of seeing me nude... You'll have to sneak to the window of my room for a peep show.  
  
Oh darn, Pippin said, slapping his forehead, I knew I was doing something wrong. Sauntering over to her spot, he casually sat down behind her, slipping his arms around her middle and hugging her close. Azaelia laughed and turned her head to kiss him once on the mouth before slumping into his embrace. She fidgeted a little as she settled into his arms like he was an old cushy chair. He sniffed the flowers in her hair, then rested his cheek on top of her head, burying one side of his face in her curls.  
  
I love you, Lia, he whispered, finding her hands and tickling each white finger. And I know that's the wisest thing I'll ever know.  
  
This made her blush, and she grabbed his fiddling hands and brought them to her face, holding them on her warm cheeks. The next wisest thing you'll ever know is that I love you back.  
  
I dare not forget that, he added, Or I'm likely to get more food thrown at me.  
  
You seem to enjoy getting food thrown at you, Azaelia laughed, I'll just have to keep you fed so you won't change your mind.  
  
I don't think I could, Pippin said, shaking his head. He stroked her hair and she looked into his eyes. A single white petal fell onto her cheek and he gently blew it away, nuzzling her nose. It would be impossible.  
  
Azaelia beamed, overcome with pride at Pippin's hidden maturity. You're not gonna be this grown-up all the time are you? she asked, giggling a little.  
  
Pippin gave her a questioning look. I thought you always loved responsibility and wisdom and all that such stuff in a suitor.  
  
But I've always had this soft spot for playfulness and adventure, she said, her eyelashes batting seductively.  
  
His eyes grew wide as a funny smile spread across his face and he said, I don't mean to be a braggart, but in that case, you've picked the right Hobbit! Suddenly Azaelia yelped with giggles as he started tickling her voraciously. They fell flat on their backs, rolling in the grass as they tried tickling each other to death. Pippin even managed to sneak in a couple little kisses on her neck.  
  
Pippin Took, I'm gonna strangle you when I get the chance, Azaelia yelled as she got up and ran behind the tree to hide herself. Pippin followed and they ran circles around the thick trunk, stepping lightly over the bulging roots, faster and faster.  
  
Azaelia leapt over the biggest root and would have fallen if it was not for the big notch in the tree's bark she grabbed. Pippin caught up and held the same crack to keep himself steady as he leaned in and held her against the tree, kissing her deeply.  
  
Breathlessly, Azaelia drank his kiss, smelling the mustiness of his old scarf and the saltiness of fresh sweat from the chase, and she got excited as she recalled her desires a night ago when Pippin attempted his petting. Swept up in passion, she led his usually polite hands down the length of her body, and although he responded with some reluctance, he began to give in to his own yearning.  
  
A tangle of sighs and kisses, Azaelia whipped her hand out of the fray to find the notch in the trunk again, anchoring them in one place. The fingers of one hand gripped Pippin's scarf and held him close while the other felt something strange lodged in the tree, and her eyes shot open at the realization of what it was.  
  
Oh Pippin! she gasped.  
  
Oh Lia! he replied.  
  
Hold on a minute I wanna show you something!  
  
Pippin paused in surprise. Out here in the open?  
  
Yes, of course, why not? Azaelia said as she twisted around in his arms.  
  
His jaw dropped in astonishment. For once in his life, he felt his reputation for audacity threatened by this bold lass' actions. he drooled, You're incre-  
  
she squeaked as she turned and held up a small wooden box. The look on Pippin's face was somewhat disappointed, but soon more inquiring than upset at his own misinterpretation. Are you okay? she asked upon seeing this colorful mix of emotions wash over his features.  
  
Pippin shook away his confusion. I'm fine, he said merrily, Just wondering what that is.  
  
Azaelia laughed as she opened his hand and placed the box in his palm. I had my Pa paint it with sealant so as to keep out the weather, she explained as she watched his fingers trace the pretty grains.  
  
What's in it, love? he asked, shaking it beside his ear, And how do you open it? There doesn't seem to be a lid.  
  
Oh you silly, she said, grabbing it from him, Ever heard of these? She pushed her thumb against one side and a small panel slid off. She turned it over and dumped its contents into Pippin's hand. There you go.  
  
Pippin stared at the tiny silver ring that sat upon a pile of thin silver chain as it shone a bit in the moonlight. He was instantaneously reminded of Frodo's ring and how he wore it for many months, but pushed it out of his mind.  
  
Azaelia was too happy at her unexpected discovery to notice Pippin's little reverie. It's my baby ring, she said softly, in a reverie of her own. My Pa made it for me before I was born and I always wore it around my neck because it was too big when I was little. All my friends and my sisters and brothers tried to take it from me because I was the only one who had a baby ring, so I decided to hide it one day... In the safest place I knew. She patted the old tree with a smile. I thought I'd save it for someone special when I grew up.  
  
The feeling of true love was never more evident to Pippin than it was just then, and his gratification was never more obvious to Azaelia. He wanted to offer it back to her, as it was plain that it meant a lot to her, but to part with it was more than just the giving of a gift, but a gesture of her loyalty. With his heart ready to burst, he leaned in and kissed her lips, then looked into her eyes... and kissed her two more times. You're incredible, Azaelia, he whispered as he linked the chain around his neck and touched the miniature ring that hung high on his chest. I wish I had something for you...  
  
She sighed at his chivalrous tendencies. I don't need anything, Pip-  
  
No wait! I do have something! he exclaimed as he rooted in his pocket and held up his hand, catching her attention before opening his fingers.  
  
Oh Pippin, Azaelia gasped, almost speechless at the perfection of the craftsmanship in his Elven leaf. She had heard of the gifts the heroes had received from Galadriel in Lorien, but never in her life dreamed of having one of the brooches. No, not that, it's too valuable, too beautiful-  
  
Are you kidding? Nothing's more valuable to me than you, Lia. You'd keep it more safe than I ever could, he said, pinning the shiny silver-veined leaf on her collar. He grinned at her reaction to his gift and realized how wonderful it was to see her whole face light up.  
  
she sighed clasping her arms around his back, Remember what I said about giving you the ride of your life?  
  
Pippin swallowed hard, bracing himself for the unseen wonders of her promise. You bet, he said.  
  
She snuck her arms down and got a handful of his butt, and just as fast as her fingers gave a good squeeze, she began to skip away, taunting him to follow suit, but he was too inebriated by her boldness to move. He stood under the tree with a dumb smile and dreamy eyes, staring at her as she made her way down the hill.   
  
Azaelia yelled over her shoulder, Come on inside and I'll fix you dessert!  
  
Zero point two seconds was all it took for his reaction to her offer, and he nearly killed himself running as fast as Hobbitly possible to her front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Of Herbs and Marriage Proposals

The Brightest Star Ch 6. Of Herbs and Marriage Proposals  
  


  
A week passed like a Hobbit through a buffet, and Pippin was showered with Azaelia's family's praises. There was not a Featherdown in Tookland that had not taken him to Jolly Hare Tavern for an ale and supper at some point during that time, and come the end of every day, Azaelia found Pippin laying in the grass repenting food as no Hobbit should. Still, he made it clear he was grateful for everyone's kindness in assuring he not suffer an hour without a bite... or two or three dozen.  
  
The weekend finally came, and Pippin woke up from spending the entire night on the couch of the Featherdown's home. The night before was full of much merriment as Lily and her daughters cooked up a monster meal, and Pippin and Azaelia's father, Avido, spent the rest of the evening entertaining the family with songs and stories and games. A bit too much ale was had, and the girls laughed at Pippin's lethargy as the hour grew late. As soon as he laid down on the couch, he was off to dreamland, and Azaelia spread a blanket over him before she went to bed.   
  
Pippin stirred fairly early, and realizing it would not be long before more family and friends came and whisked him off to the tavern, he snuck out to avoid being barraged with food. Assuming his usual post-gustative position on the far-side of the hill making up the Featherdown's home, Pippin smiled at the sensation of the warm fingers of the rising sun.  
  
In silent bliss, he remained for a good half-hour contemplating his future as a family Hobbit and all the perks that came along with marrying Azaelia, including the love of a good dozen or so excited Featherdowns.  
  
There you are! he heard a tiny voice calling from the bottom of the hill. He opened his eyes and saw little Basil running toward him at a dizzying pace. She wore a grin so big he could see it shine a mile away. He reflected her smile with his own as she sat up to receive her, but his expression changed when he realized she did not intend to slow down.  
  
  
  
she yelled, jumping right into his arms and slamming him flat on his back. She giggled and fussed on his chest as he tried to regain the air she just knocked out of him. She finally sat up, straddling his belly and laughing at his goofy face of surprise.  
  
I found you! I found you! she giggled, lightly bouncing on his stomach.  
  
Pippin held her still with his big hands enclosed completely around her abdomen as he tried to breath normally again. You're just as energetic as your sister, he gasped, May I ask what's so important that it required your knocking me breath out?  
  
You're gonna play house with me! she said, bouncing some more.   
  
Not if I can't breathe I'm not, he laughed, sitting up and placing her on his knees. How do we play house? he asked.  
  
_I'm_ the Mommy and _you're_ the Daddy, she said, poking his shirt, And Ginger's the baby and-  
  
Who's Ginger?  
  
My dolly, silly, she said. She quickly stood up and pulled at his hand.  
  
Is Lia playing too? Pippin asked as he got dragged along by the young lass whose looks deceived her strength.  
  
Lia's the tweenage daughter who likes to get into trouble all the time, Basil added, starting to run with Pippin in tow.   
  
Sounds about right, he said as they ran around the base of the hill to the front garden. Basil had already set up a small wooden table and chairs with child-sized cups and plates, along with a makeshift of a water bucket and a stool for a counter. Azaelia stepped out the front door just as Basil walked up the path.  
  
No, no, you're not born yet! Basil scolded, shooing Azaelia into the house. She quickly did as she was told and watched from the edge of the open window. Pippin beamed at her and she blew him a kiss.  
  
Basil grabbed both Pippin's hands and pulled him down to her eye level, and he stood on his knees. First we have to get married, she said, rooting around in her apron's pocket for something. She brought out a ring made of twine and handed it to Pippin. You have to propose.  
  
Pippin suddenly got very serious and took Basil's little hand into his. He deepened his voice, saying, My dearest Basil, will you do me the greatest honor of having your hand in marriage?   
  
Basil swung the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic swoon, rolling her eyes with a giant sigh. Pippin winked over at Azaelia in the second Basil looked away.   
  
Oh Pippin! Of course I'll marry you! Basil said while Pippin slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed his lips and jumped into his arms, awaiting him to carry her over the threshold. He stood up and walked into the house, striding with over-acted gallantry as Azaelia laughed uncontrollably at his playfulness.  
  
Lily and Avido walked up behind Azaelia and watched the lighthearted act before them. So you're going to run off with all my daughters, eh? Avido said with a chuckle.  
  
Just try and stop me! Pippin said, spinning around with Basil still in his arms. Her dizziness just made her even more hyper.  
  
Well, we'll be sure to announce the double wedding at the tavern tonight, Avido said, We have reservations for a splendid party in one of their private rooms and the whole family's invited. Since you've been so inclined to dining there as of late, I'm sure you'll enjoy the evening with us.  
  
Azaelia was pleasantly surprised at this bit of news. Oh thank you both so much! she said, hugging her parents tightly. It'll be ever so much fun!  
  
I can come can't I? Basil asked urgently.  
  
Pippin stopped spinning and looked her in the eyes. Of course you can, my little wife, he said, kissing her on the nose. She giggled and hugged his neck.  
  
Azaelia wrapped her ams around Pippin with Basil between them. I hope your stomach doesn't mind all these visits to the Jolly Hare, Pip, she laughed, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Pippin laughed and kissed her back. I can never turn down a night with a Featherdown or two.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fred and Ginger Syndrome

The Brightest Star Ch. 7 Fred and Ginger Syndrome  
  
The Featherdowns had reserved the Jolly Hare's best private party room for the entire evening, and a seemingly endless slew of rich foods and wines were flying off the oversized table as soon as they were brought out. Avido grimaced at the sight of the bartenders and waitresses hardly keeping up with the demand of an entire extended family in one enclosed space, and he hated to think of the bill he would receive when the night was over.  
  
Luckily we didn't have to pay for entertainment, he whispered to his wife, Peregrin seems to be amusing enough!  
  
Featherdowns of every age were gathered around Pippin's chair to hear his dramatically reenacted tales about the Fellowship and the War and rescuing the Shire. Azaelia watched with wonder and pride as his side of the room grew ever more crowded. It became so much the center of attention that Pippin jumped up on the table to use it as an orator's stand, assuring his voice would carry out to all of his listeners as they munched on breads and vegetables and meats, inadvertently inventing the dinner theatre in the process. Pippin just finished describing the celebrations at Gondor for a second time when he was suddenly bombarded with questions and comments.  
  
How many Orcs did you slay?  
  
How can one bite of lembas fill the stomach of a grown man?  
  
Why didn't Frodo just give the ring to Gandalf?  
  
But kingsfoil is just a weed!  
  
Where can I get some Ent-draughts?  
  
I hear you're quite the crooner, Mr. Took! someone exclaimed over the joyous laughter and endless conversation, Let's hear some singing!   
  
That being one request Pippin was ready to fulfill, he bent down and grabbed Azaelia by the hand, beckoning her to join him.  
  
Azaelia deftly leapt onto the table and met him in a passionate embrace. Let's give them the best duet anybody's ever heard, she said, following her gleeful smile with a deeply fiery kiss... the kind that last three days without interruption. The entire room erupted in cheers and whistles, encouraging this display of wild affection.   
  
They finally pulled back with the brightest smiles on their faces no one had ever seen in them before. Pippin took a gulp of beer and cleared his throat while Azaelia whispered her suggestion in his ear. Everyone raised their hands, preparing to clap the rhythm of whatever they sang.  
  
Chocolate mousse cake! Who ordered the chocolate mousse cake!? a waitress called out.  
  
Pippin stopped midway through a deep breath and all thoughts of singing fell from his mind. That's mine! he yelled as he twisted around and jumped onto the floor, leaving his audience behind for a moment while he ran up to the waitress. He looked down at the giant slice of cake on her tray and gave her a questioning look. This is not ready! he said, quickly hustling the confused girl back through the kitchen doors. Popping back out for a second, he added, Be back in a pinch, love, just sing without me for a second, will you hon?   
  
Azaelia barely opened her mouth to protest. But Pip-  
  
I won't be a minute Lia! Pippin quipped before pulling his head back into the kitchen, abandoning dozens of excited onlookers for some unknown errand.  
  
Berno! Berno Dodgers! Come out right now Berno, before they all get suspicious! Pippin called out as he clumsily led the poor lass through the busy kitchen, knocking jars and plates off the counters in his haste. There were twice as many cooks and waiters and waitresses than usual and Pippin got lost among the shuffle of Hobbits inside the maze of ovens and stoves and pots of food.  
  
Upon hearing Pippin's urgent voice, Berno followed him as best he could, trying to reach him, but the young Hobbit was too fast. When Pippin stooped to help pick up fallen plates and utensils, Berno tripped right over him, very nearly falling into the waitress with the cake. She held her tray high and watched with stunned eyes at the crazy lads squirming on the floor.  
  
I'm so sorry Mr. Took! Berno said, picking Pippin up off the floor. But what was it that brought you tramping all through my kitchen? Is everything alright? he asked, out of breath.  
  
Pippin pointed at the cake on the waitress' tray and whispered loudly, You forgot to put the ring on the cherry on top! That's my love's ring! I'm sure even she is wonderin' right now why I haven't actually proposed yet!  
  
Berno pulled Pippin down the aisle of counters toward the other end of the kitchen so they were out of the way of the employees. My dear Mr. Took, I surely would have done so without a question, but you never gave me the ring!  
  
Pippin slapped his head. Oh! Bless me! he said in disgust at himself, checking all his pockets. Ah, there tis! he said, finally producing a significant sparkly round diamond set on a shiny gold band. The two other Hobbits smiled at its beauty, but Pippin took the waitress' hand and said, Now hurry up and take this to-  
  
The door beside them swung wide open and a light-haired Hobbit fell at their feet, reeling from a drunken stupor.  
  
Pippin gaped at the sight of his face. he gasped, What on Middle earth are you doing here?  
  
The Hobbit was dazed as he sat up on the floor, holding his head in his hands as he searched for the source of his friend's voice. Oh hullo, Pippin! Thought you'd never make it! he said with more sarcastic surprise than Pippin could stomach.  
  
Merry, what's wrong? You're talking oddly-  
  
His friend picked himself up and got right in his face, waving his finger and slurring, Well, now you've done it mister Peregrin Too-  
  
PIPPIN YOU CAME! some familiar voices exclaimed. Pippin peeked around Merry and saw Frodo and Sam smiling stupidly at him, along with all of Daisy's relatives standing in the large party room just past the kitchen doors. They all had food and mugs of ale in their hands, and the walls were decorated with streamers and bows. The tables boasted gorgeous decorative bowls of punch and plates piled high with fancy snacks and beautiful flower arrangements.  
  
Pippin's jaw dropped at the overwhelming sight before him as he found himself in the middle of a very lavish celebration he was never meant to attend.   
  
Merry! Merry! he heard a girlish voice yell over the myriad voices, soon silencing them with a booming,   
  
Pippin averted his gaze to the screaming lass who picked her way through the crowd, and it was Daisy who stumbled into the clearing surrounding the door Merry had just crashed through. She only had eyes for Merry for the moment.  
  
Merry, you really must calm down! she said, regaining her composure, Just because Pippin jilted me gives you no reason to walk around like a drunk- OH PIPPIN!! Stopped dead in her tracks, utterly terrified by Pippin's presence. She covered her mouth, glaring at the lovely engagement ring Pippin held up. Tears of pity filled her eyes as she ran up to hug him.   
  
he said breathlessly,   
  
She wiped her face on Pippin's shoulder and kissed him hard on the lips, so annoyed with his adorable loyalty she did not know how to express herself. Her gaze fell on Merry for a second, who stared blankly at her actions. Daisy was wise about how Merry's mind worked, and she purposely left Pippin out of the loop when it came to the party so that Merry could attempt a chivalrous proposal in his best friend's absence, but fate would have it otherwise.  
  
Despite the hurt in Merry's boozy expression, Daisy grabbed Pippin's face and kissed him again, quickly whispering, You poor thing, you've ruined everything, and she turned back to the large group that stood in awe behind her. Pippin's finally here! she announced, plucking the ring from Pippin's hand and putting it on. And he brought me the most wonderful ring!  
  
Shaking his head, Pippin said, No, no, Daisy that's not for y-  
  
she said, clapping her hand over his mouth, Don't try to hide it, Pippin! I know you still love me.  
  
But, but- he pleaded as Daisy happily dragged him into the fray of Hobbits gawking at the ring she wore. But she ignored his words and pinched his arm every time he opened his mouth. He finally gave up on the mass of Hobbits surrounding them, knowing Daisy had them eating out of her hand. She even had Frodo and Sam wrapped around her finger. Merry watched the couple with contempt, his jealous heart drowned with sorrow, and Pippin was more nervous with every second he was away from Azaelia's party, which continued on so near and yet so far...  
  
...TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend Connie, who loves a little Hobbit humor in her day like any of us. :) Hope you like it Connie! 


	8. Keeping Up Appearances

Brightest Star Ch8 Keeping Up Appearances  
  
(A/N: I really wish I could be updating as often as possible, but damn my junior status at college. Teachers have this fetish for dumping midterms and papers on you right before Spring Break(how I love thee)...as if we're gonna get wise or rally against them just because we got a week off :P Thanks for all your support, my readers! Send in those reviews :) )  


  
Are you sure you haven't gotten into the ale yet, Pippin? Frodo asked jovially, waving a mug around in front of his face, Cuz you're acting awful strange this evening. You ought to be jumpin on tables and singin' already. His words were almost drowned out by the alcohol-induced conversations and ditsy chattering going on around them.  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes as Frodo took another big gulp of ale, leaving a foamy mustache under his nose. Pippin decided to take this free moment to ask a burning question. Frodo why are you so drunk? he asked bluntly.  
  
Hold on a second, Frodo answered, holding Pippin's shoulder to keep himself steady as he made a giant burp. There, that's better, he said, then his face lit up and he laughed, I thought you weren't going to show! And I thought, everyone's gonna wanna talk to me and Sam and Merry about our good friend Pippin and I really didn't know what was goin' on or where you were, so we all snuck to the back of the room and voted to-- we wanted to... er, um...  
  
A sullen look dragged on Pippin's face. Get smashed, he finished for him.  
  
YES! Thank you, he said, swaying even as he sat down, Cuz nothing could be so horrible as Pippin missing out on his engagement party! Ha ha!  
  
Pippin slumped into the chair beside him and patted his back as he drank even more. You have no idea, he said quietly.   
  
Sam suddenly came staggering over to them and held his arms out. Gimme a hug, Peregrin Took! he said, nearly falling on top of Pippin in the process. After he thoroughly squeezed the life out of him, Sam sat next to him and threw one arm around his shoulders. Ahh marriage will do ya some good, Pip, wait and see. That's a good lass you got there, too, he added, joyfully slurring every word, Did you know she can cook up a storm?!  
  
Really now? Pippin said in monotone.  
  
Bugger, she can whip up some good sweets lemme tell ya! Sam continued, You really oughta try some of those cream puffs over yonder, boy oh boy...  
  
As Sam raved about Daisy's cooking, Pippin spotted a cheerful Rosie walking up behind them, looking thankful for finally locating her husband in the throng. She came right up to them, but Sam did not seem to notice, as he was intoxicated with more than ale.  
  
...simply the sweetest honey bread in Hobbiton, no doubt about it.  
  
We're in Tookland, Sam, Pippin said.  
  
Yeah and what about her cake? Frodo added, pointing at the food on the tables. I think I ate a week's worth in two minutes.  
  
Oh what a treat! Sam agreed, I've never had carrot cake so good in my life!  
  
Pippin winked at Rosie, nudged Sam in the ribs and asked, But what about Rose's carrot cake? I thought you said it was perfect. He thought he might as well get some enjoyment out of being taken away from Azaelia.  
  
Sam knocked back the remainder of his ale and shook his head, waving off Pippin's comment. Now, there's nothing truly wrong with Rose's carrot cake, he said, as Rosie crossed her arms and stood silently behind him, expecting a slip of his tongue at any moment. He leaned in to whisper to Pippin, but his voice never got any lower. But it's definitely no where near as moist as Daisy's.  
  
My cake isn't moist enough for you, Samwise Gamgee? Rosie said smugly, forcing herself not to laugh at Sam's cluelessness.  
  
Her voice had Sam sobered up in half a wink. He shut his eyes and gulped, fearful of facing her.   
  
I'll give you moisture, Rosie said before she grabbed Frodo's mug and dumped the ale over Sam's head, sending a shiver through him as the cold liquid dripped over his face and shoulders. She politely handed the mug back to Frodo and patted Sam's soaking hair. He finally looked up at her, and his expression of regret was enough to make her smile. That'll wet your whistle for a while.  
  
Sam took a deep breath, swallowing his pride as Rosie walked away. No more ale for me.  
  
I must agree, Pippin laughed, slapping him on the back. Better go make amends, my moist friend.   
  
Sam rushed after his wife as Pippin turned back to Frodo, who was hysterical with a bout of silent laughter that brought him to tears.  
  
You better calm down, Frodo, Pippin said, You've got that laugh only dogs can hear.  
  
PIPPIN, DAAAAAHRLING!   
  
Pippin's blood suddenly ran cold.  
  
Pippin, sweetie honey buns, Daisy continued, squeezing through her relatives to lay her hands on him, I hate to interrupt your hilarious conversation with Mr. Frodo here-  
  
Did you SEE what Rosie's did with my ale?! HAHAHAHA-  
  
YES that was all very funny, Frodo, dear, she broke in, But I simply _must_ tear Pippin away from you for a moment.   
  
Daisy I-  
  
MUST tear you away! she said, tightening her grip on his arm and whipping him out of his chair.   
  
Dragged all the way through the dining hall, Pippin found himself thrown into the powder room where Daisy locked the door behind them. It was lit by a single taper, and the silence was eerily romantic. Pippin dreaded whatever would come next. Please be gentle with me, Daisy. Don't force me into anything... unnatural.  
  
Daisy knelt down to where he lay on the floor and cradled him motheringly. Oh Pippin, you poor sweet fool, she said, her words as highly sugared as her tone, We had a talk about this a week ago, muffin. I thought I was level enough with you, but you obviously could not move on quite yet.  
  
  
  
she said, placing a finger over his lips. It's okay to feel this way, babe. After all, one cannot expect you to get over losing Daisy Barrelcracker very easily, but if you must hear this from anyone, it's best you hear it from me.  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes, remembering why he wanted to leave her in the first place. He opened his mouth, but she quickly slapped a hand over it.  
  
No, I _have_ to tell you Pippin... I'm no longer in love with you, and I'm sorry, but _nothing_ you do can win me back. I know I had your hopes up for a couple minutes there when I took your ring and told everyone how much I loved you, but I must confess-  
  
I'm not in love either! he yelled through her fingers.  
  
-it was all for sh- she stopped, looking down to actually see his impatient expression. Her voice shifted. You're not in love anymore?  
  
Pippin shrugged. Well, not with you, he corrected.  
  
Daisy dropped him from her embrace and stood up, moaning. Oh THANK ELBERETH! she exclaimed, I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this charade.  
  
Rubbing his head from its collision with the floor, Pippin sat up and laughed. You really had everyone going, Daisy... well everyone except me.  
  
If you _knew_ why didn't you tell me?! You weren't supposed to _be_ here in case you haven't deduced that much!  
  
This new tone of hers was unexpected. Oh well, I kinda guessed that far, but I dunno why Merry was so upset. He looked like he actually _believed_ you would prefer me over him.  
  
That's because I didn't inform him about our little talk, Pippin! He doesn't know that I'm unofficially unattached! Ugggghhhh! I had this all harmoniously arranged! You understand how Merry's logic works... Your absence was supposed to motivate him to propose!   
  
Pippin had not heard such a stream of vocabulary since he rode to Minas Tirith with Gandalf, and he was not sure what he wanted to say.  
  
Daisy finally sighed and threw her arms down in annoyance. Well, what are you doing here anyway?  
  
I'm here because my engagement party is in the next room, he admitted as he got up took Daisy's hand and pointed at the ring she had taken, And I haven't actually been able to propose to her yet. I had it all planned out to have this ring on top of her favorite cake, but then I forgot to give the chef the ring and I ran into the kitchen and then Merry came through the door and before I knew it-  
  
You stepped into more of a mess than you intended, Daisy said with a smile, You do have a proficiency for that.  
  
Pippin nodded, thankful for her civility. You're a lot sharper than you act, he said, When we were courting, you were never this...  
  
she said with a nod. Yeah well, I'm not a homemaker by instinct. I've always found that lads prefer the most effeminate girls, so I just pretended to be more normal. Merry was the only one who figured me out and said he really loved that I'm more likely to have my nose in a novel than a cookbook.  
  
But Sam's such a fan of your cooking! Pippin chuckled.  
  
Daisy blushed. I never said I wasn't good at it, she laughed, tickling Pippin's stomach. He gave her a hug, ever so happy he got to the root of the confusion.   
  
Still friends? she asked, smiling.  
  
Still friends, Pippin confirmed, All is well between us.   
  
They took a deep breath as they faced the door. Both of them just stood for a moment, contemplating the difficult task ahead of them. By the end of the night, dozens of Hobbits would either be at their throats or singing their praises.  
  
This can't be as hard as saving Middle Earth, Daisy assured.  
  
Pippin shook his head. Nope... it's gonna be a lot harder, he said, and they had that last laugh before they began to devise a plan...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Author's Note! :

Author's Note: 3/18/03  
  
I had WAY too many midterms and papers and then Spring Break was just a complete vacation from everything, but I have NOT abandoned this story and I will update this week. Thank you all for hanging in there and reading and reviewing... you will be rewarded for your loyalty as soon as possible :) I appreciate all your input and I promise to resolve Pippin's love troubles in a timely manner.   
  
Thank you again!  
--Caity 


	10. A Spoonful of Pippin

The Brightest Star Ch. 9 A Spoonful of Pippin  
  


  
I hope my family is too full of you to want to eat you alive, Daisy said to Pippin as they hung their heads and continued to pace the small area afforded them in the powder room, hoping to divine a solution.   
  
Pippin looked up and shook his head with a amusement. With the way you cook, that shouldn't be a problem, Daisy.  
  
After a few more seconds of pacing, Pippin threw his arms in the air. If only Azaelia were here! he said, She's so good at figuring out how to get out of messes.  
  
The door flew open and two Hobbits rushed into the room, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Get your hands off of him, Daisy! Azaelia yelled.  
  
She's my lass now, Pippin! Merry exclaimed, You can't have two!  
  
Daisy and Pippin exchanged looks, both surprised and relieved that their significant others were there, but before they could even crack a smile at the coincidence of their meeting, Azaelia and Merry lurched toward them with less than good intentions.  
  
Pippin and Daisy held their hands up in protest. NO NO NO! You've got it all wrong! they yelled, cringing away from their friends.  
  
Merry grabbed the front of Pippin's shirt and pushed him against the wall before any more explanation could be voiced. Pippin breathed sharply, expecting a punch or something else fairly uncomfortable.   
  
What don't we understand, my dear Pippin? Merry asked with sarcastic patience, Please continue or I'll pound you to the floor.  
  
There's nothing going on between us! Pippin rattled, This was all an unhappy coincidence and Daisy and I were just about to figure out a plan to get us out of this mess but I knew we'd never think of something clever unless Azaelia helped and I was just about to go find her so everything would be alright! I swear that's all! That's all we were in here for Merry please don't pound me into anything!  
  
Merry looked over his shoulder at Azaelia, who was sighing with relief at this news. As he released his grip on his friend, she rushed toward Pippin, grabbed his head and quickly kissed his mouth.   
  
Oh you're such a crazy boy my Pippin! she said, nuzzling his nose.   
  
If I had one more ale in me I might've punched you into orc-bait, Merry said as Daisy walked up to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Daisy reached up and scratched Merry's hair, saying, Calm down, love. No more to worry about. You looked so depressed ten minutes ago, my poor Hobbit.  
  
After all wounds were nursed with reassuring hugs and laughs, the conspiracy of four Hobbits brainstormed as quickly as physically possible for the perfect plan...  
  
  
...They emerged from the powder room one by one at staggered times and with not a sign of concern on their faces. Merry and Daisy both walked back into the Barrelcracker crowd, finding it easy to split ways while they established a sense of normalcy before the conspiracy's show began. Azaelia and Pippin were to rejoin the Featherdown party to do the same.  
  
Merry said loundly, pretending to be drunk, Go ask those people in the kitchen for more ale out here, I'm dry as dirt!   
  
I'm not sure that's been a problem for you tonight, Sam protested, but Merry soon covinced him otherwise and pushed him in the general direction of the double doors.  
  
Sam was soon walking toward the kitchen when he saw Pippin quickly walk past the kitchen doors. Sam watched for a few minutes, expecting him to come right back out. No one else seemed to notice this strange behavior, so he entered the kitchen in hopes of finding his friend.   
  
Sam called Pippin's name and as he got no discernible answer, he bumped and scooted his way through the crowded aisles of counters and stoves, soon coming upon another set of double doors like the ones he came through before. Waitresses were walking in and out of them constantly, but he ran up to the round window in one of the swinging doors to get a look at the next room.  
  
He could hardly believe what his sneaky eyes had found as they widened at the sight of Pippin dancing with a lass that was definitely not Daisy. Oh my Elbereth, Sam said under his breath, What'll come of this?  
  
Just then a hand grabbed Sam's shoulder and he jumped at the surprise.  
  
What're you sneaking about for, Samwise? Rosie hissed as she pulled him away from the doors. I don't think we're supposed to be rooting around the kitchen.  
  
Sam stuttered and fumbled for words to justify his curious peeping, but all he could do was point at the window in the door.   
  
Rosie gave him a strange look, but pushed him aside and took a look for herself. She stood there for a moment, then pulled back and stared at Sam openmouthed and amazed. What the Mordor is going on here?!  
  
Shhhh! Rosie, your language! Sam hushed her, pulling her away from the door. We gotta keep this secret! Pippin's one of my best friends, we can't get him in trouble.  
  
Rosie was in agreement about this, but she still felt guilty about keeping something like this bottled up. We gotta tell _somebody_, she whispered, Maybe we can get Merry to talk some sense into him.  
  
Sam said, allowing his wife to usher him through the kitchen in search of their friend.  
  
Just as they disappeared past the opposite doors, two sets of cheery green eyes peeped through the window, catching a glimpse of the couple reenter Daisy's party.   
  
They saw us! Azaelia whispered happily.  
  
Pippin giggled beside her. They're gonna do all the work for us. Now it's all up to Merry and his acting skills, he said, instantly pulling her into a tight embrace. He smiled, looking her in the eyes to add, You're too smart for me sometimes.  
  
Only sometimes? she asked with mock disappointment, a finger fondling one of his curls.   
  
The rest of the time you're too beautiful for me, love, Pippin crooned, tickling her everywhere possible.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry so short, but I had to give you something for hanging on so long. Conclusion is soon to come!!!)  
  



End file.
